


Chapel

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Dark, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Injury, Marriage, Missions Gone Wrong, Nonbinary Character, Other, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "You know I don't love anyone, but I love you."





	Chapel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Chapel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPgUyinaq_c) by Nicole Dollanganger.
> 
> Translations at the end.

Their wedding vows are spoken in the ruins of a mission gone bad, with Sparrow bleeding out in Nibral’s arms. 

“ _ Stay with me _ , Sparrow, I’ll say anything you want, I’ll marry you here and now if you want me to, but  _ you don’t die until I say you can _ .”

Sparrow forces their eyes open to look up at him.  “You’ll marry me?” they ask, coughing on the blood in their chest.

Nibral nods.  “Yes, gods yes,” he says, trying to put enough pressure on the wound to let them breathe, “Just stop talking, alright?  Ke’shevla.”

They think this is the closest they’ve ever seen Nibral to showing emotion, but he isn’t losing control - he’s still so  _ strong _ ; they wish they could be that strong, but fear is starting to take over, and they struggle to rest their hand over his on their chest.  “Gar’ner, baar bal runi,” they whisper, barely a breath, almost drowned out by the sound of a transport overhead. It isn’t the traditional vows, but it’s all they can give him.  All they have is themselves, and they gave that to Nibral a long time ago, these are just the words to make it all real.

“Ni kyr'tayl runi sa’ner.”  Nibral seals it with a kiss, giving them his own breath, and it almost erases the pain.  They only realize as the medics are pushing Nibral back that his hand has been sliced open, almost to the bone, and that their blood is mixed with his, sealing them together for good in one of the old Mandalorian ways.  They almost smile as the darkness rushes up like a flood to claim them.

* * *

When Sparrow is allowed out of the infirmary, Nibral carries them back to their small barracks room and lays them out on his bunk.  They protest that he doesn’t need to, but he just smiles that slightly-too-wide smile and kisses them anyway.  “I take care of what’s mine,” he says simply, and that’s that. They don’t question it further, especially when he presses them back on the mattress, climbing in on top of them.  He tugs off their shirt, kissing along the scarring that’s left - a wide swath of reddened skin, still a little swollen despite the bacta treatments. Nibral’s kisses turn to sharp, rough bites as he moves up Sparrow’s chest to his lips, marking them up again, making them  _ his _ .

Their vows are consummated in a quickly-wrecked bed, the sheets torn and stained with their blood, and Sparrow wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Gar’ner, baar bal runi - I'm yours, body and soul.
> 
> Ni kyr'tayl runi sa’ner - I know your soul as mine.


End file.
